Two Is Better Than One
by JustThatOneYoutubeNerd
Summary: Two regular girls, best friends and anime lovers, get pulled into a mess. Follow them as the get into trouble, have fun, and get serious. OCs SI -HIATUS-
1. Bright Lights- Is the television broken?

_**Disclaimer: **__**All Soul Eater characters and scripts belong to **__**Atsushi **__**Ōkubo**__**. The only things that are mine are my original characters and backgrounds.**_

_Author's note!_

_So, I'm starting my first Soul Eater story. This is going to be a bumpy road because I haven't done this before. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy!_

* * *

_My P.O.V_

The day started out normal, she came over, we went to school, dealt with the obnoxious kids that go there, went home, and hung out in her room listening to music. But then, it got weird.

"C'mon! I wanna do something." I whinned laying on her bed, my head hanging over the edge.

"What?" She deadpanned, humoring me.

"Oh I dunno. I'm just so bored!" I explained, sitting up to face her.

"Well, figure it out." She muttered kicking my arm.

"Ouch! Fine, let's watch something." I grabbed her foot and flopped down next to her.

"What do you wanna watch?" She asked laying her legs across my stomach when I didn't let go of her foot.

"Hm...Soul Eater? We haven't watched that in a while." I suggest flicking her calf.

"Okay, you're setting it up though." She agreed, lifting her legs off me and shoving my side.

"But...fine." I groaning rolling onto my feet and grabbing her computer.

I set her television on Computer mode and pulled up season 1 episode 1 of Soul Eater.

"We're rewatching it since you made me get up." I tell her, falling back onto her bed.

"Sure."

I grab her mouse and press play.

Half way through the episode, a light starts to come from behind the t.v.

"Did you break something?" She asks looking around me.

"No, I don't think so."

"Hm."

We both elect to ignore it in favor of watching Soul and Maka. Soon, it gets annoying though. We both groan simultaneously and look at each other.

"You check it." I mutter.

"No, you broke it."

"I did not!"

"Clearly you broke something." She says, flicking me in the forehead.

"Nah, I didn't even touch it." I tell her rubbing my forehead.

"Well why is it glowing then?" She asks.

"I dunno it's your tv."

We both look over to the t.v. which is now silent. As we turn, the light becomes brighter and I grab onto her arm.

"Uh, I don't think it's supposed to do that." I tell her, leaning closer to the t.v.

"Oh really? I couldn't tell." She says, pulling me back.

"I wonder what it-"

I get cut off as the light becomes even brighter and I can't see the room anymore.

"Uh, you see this too?" She asks grabbing my arm, too.

"Yeah."

The room starts to spin and colors start to appear. As the spinning gets faster, our hands let go of each other's arms.

"No, no, no." I mutter looking around.

"Ha-" Her voice gets cut off as my vision goes black and I think I fall unconscious.

The next time I wake up, I can't see, I can barely hear, and I think someone is holding me.

* * *

_Her P.O.V._

Everything goes dark all of a sudden. When I can see again, there's blobs of color, bright lights, and someone above me. I think someone it holding me. Where's-


	2. New Girls- Why is the window broken?

_**Disclaimer: All Soul Eater characters and scripts belong to Atsushi Okubo. My OCs and the backgrounds are all mine though!**_

_Author's note!_

_Chapter 2, yay! I'm going to skip past all of the baby stuff because who wants to read that? Let's get right into it then, here we go!_

_Araviana's P.O.V._

**13 YEARS LATER**

"Come on Vee! How can you be so slow?" Kaida shouted at me.

"It's so hot though! I just don't wanna anymore." I whined dragging my feet through the sand.

"You're the one who signed us up for DWMA, you better stop complaining or I'll smack you."

"But Kaiiiddaaaa! I do dumb things sometimes, you should know this by now." I pouted, walking faster to catch up with her.

"Yes, you're an idiot. But we need to get to school before we're late on our first day, again." She deadpanned, flicking my forehead and walking faster.

"Ouch, that hurts y'know. Anyway, we're already late so what does it matter?" I mutter, speeding up even more.

"Last time you said that, we didn't go to school for 3 months."

"We were busy! Even you gotta admit that fighting is more fun than normal school." I defend, skipping up beside her.

"Yeah,yeah. Hurry up." She mumbled back.

"But the city is so pretty! We've never been to Death City before." I exclaim, looking around at all of the buildings.

"We can look around after school." She told me, reaching back and grabbing my arm to pull me.

"Oh, fine. Just hope that this isn't boring." I finally agree.

"We're here, come on." She says walking towards the stairs.

"Nope." I say loudly, plopping down on the ground and crossing my arms.

"What do you mean 'nope'? And get up, idiot." She says turning around and looking down at me.

"Too many stairs, let's find something else." I tell her.

"Something else?" She mumbled angrily.

I got up from the ground and skipped around her towards the steps. Looking around and pacing by the stair I tried to decide what to do.

_'How to get up? The stairs seem too boring, and there's too many. The building's really high up! Oh I know'_

Spinning around, I grabbed Kaida's arm and dragged her around the stair case over to the huge wall.

"C'mon let's go up this. We haven't climbed in a while, I miss it." I grinned at her, walking quickly to the large wall.

"Fine, but we'll have to run to get to class." She replied, catching up to me.

"Oh, don't worry I have a plan for that too." I smirked and began to scale the wall.

"It's the window, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Okay, so when did school start?" I asked looking up at the window.

"7?" She said, though it sounded more like a question.

"What time is it now?" I asked again beginning to pace underneath the window.

"9."

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess we'll be making a grand entrance then." I snickered, jumping up onto the windowsill.

"Oh, great." She droned sarcastically, jumping up as well.

I looked down at the ground from my spot on the windowsill, smirking when I saw a kid looking at us with his jaw dropped. Oh did I forget to mention? The windows are about 150 feet up, give or take a few feet. How did we jump up this high, you might be wondering? Well, that'll be explained in memories later on. Trust me here.

"Let's do this." I whispered to Kaida, smirking.

"Fine, but I get to pick our seats."

"Of course~" I sang.

_Normal P.O.V._

_CRASH_

The sound of glass breaking brought everyone's attention to the windows. Standing at the window were two girls, one was lowering her foot. Clearly she broke through the glass by kicking it. The girl lowering her foot had white hair up in a high ponytail, light brown eyes, a black tee-shirt with the short sleeves rolled, red skinny jeans, black combat boots on her feet, and a black choker on her neck. She was also, quite oddly, grinning at the girl next to her as though looking for a reaction. The white-haired girl was about 5'2" while her counterpart was only 4'11". The shorter girl was looking up at the taller girl with a look of slight irritation. She had light brown eyes, paired with light blue hair tied in low twin tails, a black tee-shirt, jean shorts, black and white stripped socks, with black combat boots as well, on her neck there was a red and black coffin necklace that dangled to mid-chest.

"Excuse me, who are you?" the teacher spoke, staring at the girls warily.

"Oh! Hi, I'm Mikami Araviana!" The white haired girl, Araviana, exclaimed.

"Hattori Kaida." The shorter one, Kaida, stated.

"You're the new students, correct?" The teacher asked, looking down at his list of names.

"Yeah!" Araviana grinned, jumping down from the window and using students heads as steps.

"3rd row, Vee." Kaida told the excited girl.

"Oh! Okay." She quickly changed direction and went back up on students heads to the 3rd row from the first, where she had been standing.

"Here." Kaida pointed out.

"Kayy~!" The white haired girl sang, jumping into the seat next to Kaida.

The seats Kaida had chosen were right behind Soul Eater and Maka Albarn. Soul and Maka were excited today, they were finally going to get a witch soul and Soul was going to become a Death Scythe. Little did they know that the two girls behind them knew exactly what was going to happen.

The teacher sighed and went back to teaching, while the students all looked at each other stunned, some rubbing their heads. Soul and Maka looked at each other before Maka turned around and smiled at the two girls. When she went to speak however, Kaida flicked Araviana in the forehead and grinned at her.

"Nice entrance, idiot." Kaida said.

"Oi, you entered the same way I did!" Araviana growled, shoving Kaida's arm.

"Yeah, but nobody noticed me walking on people's heads, they noticed you." Kaida grinned at Araviana.

"Oh yeah?" She huffed, turning to Maka, "Did you see her?"

"No?" Maka replied hesitantly.

"See." Kaida pointed out smuggly, "Nobody saw."

Growling again, Araviana hit her in the stomach, hard. Kaida grimmanced and shot out her own hand to smack her back. Pretty soon, both girls were smacking at each other and quietly- read loudly - cursing at each other.

"Stop it!" Araviana groaned, grabbing Kaida's arm.

"You started it."

"You flicked me, idiot!"

"Cause you're dumb!"

"Nu-uh" "Uh-huh" "No!" "Yes!" "Stop lying!" "I'm not!"

"Girls, be quiet!" The teacher yelled.

**"YOU BE QUIET, OLD MAN!" **Both girls bellowed at him.

They looked at each other and laughed, highfiving.

"Nice."

"Yeah, you too."

The class looked at them, some confused, and others still stunned.

"Would Araviana Mikami and Kaida Hattori please come to the Death Room." Came a voice over the speakers.

Both girls laughed even harder before getting up. Araviana stepped onto the table and bowed at the waist before stepping on Soul's head and walking down the three rows. Kaida just stepped on Soul's head and sneakily took his headband while he whined to Maka.

_Araviana P.O.V._

"I bet this is gonna be great." I grinned at Kaida.

"Oh yeah, I can already see it."

**"They're going to love us." **We smirked at each other before walking towards the Death Room.

"I am so glad we already know where this is." Kaida sighed.

"Yeah, me too."


	3. Death Room- A glimpse into our past?

**Disclaimer: All Soul Eater characters and scripts belong to Atsushi Okubo. My OC's are the only things I own (sadly).**

**Author's Note!**

**Thanks to everyone who favorited this story, and thanks to fifi550 for writing a review!**

**Anyway, on with the story~**

* * *

_Araviana's P.O.V._

Kaida and I walked to the Death Room over the course of 15 minutes, we stopped about 3 times to peek into classrooms and wave at random NOT students.

"Oh man, these doors are way bigger than I thought they'd be." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"I know. I feel like it'd take 40 of us to get to the top." Kaida chuckled, cracking her knuckles.

"Well, let's go. We're already late, again." I muttered, stepping towards the door.

"I guess." Kaida agreed.

We both pushed open the door and walked down the dark hallway. When we got to the end of the hallway and could see the blue sky and the fake clouds, we stopped.

"What're we supposed to talk about?" I asked, hooking my left arm through Kaida's right.

"I dunno. Maybe the fact that we were 2 hours late, broke a window, stepped on kids, fought, then yelled at the teacher together?" Kaida said sarcastically.

"Aw, I was hoping this school would be cooler about us doing stuff like that." I sighed.

"No use in stalling. C'mon let's go." Kaida pulled me through the arch way and into the room.

"HELLO GIRLS!" Death's loud voice echoed through the room.

"Hi Lord Death." We chorused together.

"I bet you're wondering why you're here? Well! It's not because of your actions in class, that was quite funny. It's because I haven't had the chance to meet you yet!" Death said, bouncing over to us.

"So, what d'ya want?" I asked, confused.

"I want to talk to you! Where are you from? Where are your parents, where have you been, when did you first become partners?!"

"Okay uh, Kaida and I are from different places. You don't really want to know those, they're gone now." I answered monotonously.

"Our parents are dead. We killed Vee's and mine got killed by her parents." Kaida continued.

"We've been pretty much everywhere. France, Spain, Mexico, Brittan, Germany, Sweden. You name it, we've probably been there." I said, sitting on the couch that was in the middle of the platform.

"We became partners when we we're, what 6?" Kaida asked me, plopping down next to me and putting her feet on my lap.

"Uh yeah, it was either 5 or 6, I don't really remember." I look at her and shrug.

"Okay so, we became partners when we were around 6, then at 7 we killed her parents, who were kishins, and left the villages to burn after we killed all of the other kishins."

"Which was everyone. My mom and dad were kinda psycho when it came to kishins."

"Yeah, so when we left the village we had about 30 souls? Yeah 30. Then we went to-"

"New Orleans. I really wanted some spicy food." I cut her off.

"We stayed there until we were 9 and killed kishins around Louisiana when we were bored."

"We didn't really go to school. I thought it was kinda pointless when we were busy saving people all day and night."

"Then when we turned 9, we found two plane tickets to London at an airport, decided it was fate, and hopped on a plane."

"We stayed in London for a few months before we headed off to go around the UK and meet new people." I reminisced.

"Yeah, like Tiana and Mason. Or Jace and Lindy." Kaida smiled.

"I miss them." I sighed. "Too bad they couldn't stay alive long enough to come with us."

"Yeah, they were pretty weak weren't they." Kaida chuckled, looking up at the ceiling.

"They made some good tour guides though!"

"We know Germany and Italy like the backs of our hands now." Kaida explained looking at Death.

"That's pretty much all we did up until we turned 13 and decided we should come here." I smiled.

"We thought it might be a good opportunity to hang out with other weapons and meisters."

"We didn't meet many while we were growing up."

"So, we hopped on a plane in Tokyo and left to come back to the States." Kaida said.

"It was a good idea from what I've already seen." I grin looking at Kaida.

"Oh yeah, we're going to have fun at this school." she grins back.

"Ah! So, how many souls have you collected?" Death asked.

"Vee?" Kaida questioned.

"I lost count after 72 and started over again. I've done that, what, like 7 times?" I try to remember.

"Do you want me to look?" Death says.

"Yeah, but you'll have to look at both of us." Kaida says, bored.

"Both of you? I though you were the weapon." Death pauses.

"She is, but my dad was a weapon and mom was a meister so all of my siblings were weapons. but I got the meister gene." I began. "When I was about 3 my older brother Alex transformed into his weapon to try and get me to transform as well, but I just grabbed him and threw him at dad."

"I could hear it from the town over." Kaida laughed.

"So, they figured 'She's a meister.' Man, they were so wrong. I am a meister, but I'm also part weapon."

"How is that possible?" Death asks.

"I can eat kishin souls, make my teeth sharper, and transform an arm or leg into a blade." I explained.

"Reallly? Then why do you need a partner?"

"Why do I... I'm not doing this alone. Tch, no way." I exclaim.

"Anyway, our soul wavelengths match pretty well." Kaida says pulling her legs off my lap and sitting up straight.

**"Don't ask why we're partners without seeing us fight. It insults us." **we say together.

"Sorry! Let me check on those souls now, hm?" Death says looking closer at us.

Death looks at us for about 3 minutes before he backs up slowly and makes a surprised noise.

"Girls, you have way too many souls." he says, almost...fearfully?

"What d'ya mean, Lord Death?" I ask standing up.

"Together, you have about 3,000 souls. You're not supposed to have that many as a young weapon and meister pair."

"Huh, oh we don't have a witch soul yet though!" Kaida says, standing up as well.

"Yes, but you have so many you should be bursting." Death explains.

"Can we let some of them go?" I ask, looking at Kaida for the okay.

"Yeah, we only need like what 99?" she nods.

"You could, but where would you put them?" Death asks.

"I dunno, you're the head honcho, you tell us." I exclaim.

"Oh, well, I suppose I could give them to Stein for scientific purposes."

"How do we get rid of 'em?" Kaida asks, stretching.

"Here, I'll walk you through it." Death says. "First you..."

* * *

_L__ord Death's P.O.V._

'These girls have so many souls, yet they still want to come here. Why?'

I look at the two girls who are standing in front of me, talking quietly to each other.

'They seem close, almost like they're sisters.'

Kaida flicks Araviana in the forehead and smiles lightly.

'It's more than that. It's like, they've known each other for years longer than they've been alive. It's like they're connected in mind and soul.'

Araviana pouts and makes a whinning sound at Kaida before latching her arms around the smaller girl from behind and pulling her down to the ground.

'I've never seen a meister and weapon so close. It's amazing.'

Kaida spins before they hit the ground and shoves Araviana so she falls on her face. Both girls laugh and grin at each other.

'They're movements are in sync with one another's.'

Both girls jump up from the floor and start talking loudly and laughing.

'When one leans over the other follows. They're always on alert as well.'

Both girls look relaxed but each of their eyes are sharpened and every once in a while they flicker around the room behind the other.

'They seem to be constantly protecting the other. I wonder why.'

"Yo! Lord Death, we gonna start this thing soon or can I go get some food?" Araviana calls, both girls looking at me.

"Yes, yes! Okay so..."

* * *

_Maka's P.O.V._

"Those girls were pretty weird, huh Maka." Soul asks, walking beside me.

"Yeah, but their souls were...amazing." I respond, still dazed from seeing them.

"What d'ya mean?" Soul asks walking backwards in front of me.

"They were so in sync, they were connected together the entire time, and their souls were... grinning at each other as though they knew something no one else did." I recount, flashing back to when they first entered the room.

"What like constant Witch Hunter?" Soul asks.

"No, it was like, they were one in the same."

"Uh?"

"Oh, forget it Soul, you won't understand."

"So not cool."

"Come on, we have a witch to hunt." I mutter, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards his bike.

"The naked one?"

"Soul!"

* * *

_Araviana's P.O.V._

"Wow, that was actually really tiring." I mumble, leaning on Kaida.

"You're telling me, I can't feel my arms." Kaida mutters back leaning on me as well.

"You did good girls! Now you only have 99 souls. All you need is a witch soul and Kaida can become a Death Scythe." Death exclaims.

"Ugh! Shush please, I can't stand your voice anymore." I groan.

"No offense Lord Death but we've been listening to you talk for the past 2 hours." Kaida sighs.

"Oh! Has it been 2 hours already?" Death says, "He's late then."

**"Oh man." **we groan.

"LORD DEATHHHHH~ I'M HERE TO WATCH MY LOVELY DAUGHTER KILL THE WITCH!" comes a loud voice from behind us.

"Ah, Spirit, I'd like you to meet Kaida and Araviana. They'll be watching with us." Death points to us.

"Hi, can you please shut up?" I groan flopping down on the couch with Kaida.

"You're super loud and we're tired." Kaida groans as well.

"Yes, yes. Well, I do believe the fight is about to begin! Let's tune in shall we?" Death says, going over to his mirror.

"MAKA!"

**"SHUT UP!" **

* * *

**Next Time:**

**"HAHAHA! You got a cat soul!"**

**"How'd you manage to mess up that bad?"**

**"Oh my GOD that's great."**

**"Shut up. So not cool you two."**


	4. Flashbacks- Have I been reborn?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater or it's characters, those belong to Atsushi Okubo. I only own my OC's and their backgrounds.**

_**Author's Note!**_

_**Okay, so first, thank you KittyxKat for the review. I love criticism, it helps me know what I'm doing wrong. Next, I thought I'd let you know that the net few chapters are going to be flashbacks in either Kaida or Araviana's P.O.V., most of the time they wont be in each other's flashback because they didn't find each other for a few years, but there'll be other characters you haven't met and probably will never see again. Now, on with the show!**_

* * *

_Araviana's P.O.V_

_**Flashback to minutes after the two main characters were first separated in their world. Or, so they thought. Truthfully, they'd been apart for almost 9 months now.**_

_'What's going on? Why is it so...dark.'_

All around me was darkness, there was no color or light and a constant thumping sound. I could feel a liquid around me and it didn't seem like I was breathing.

_'Where am I...Where's...Where's... Wh-What's my name!'_

I begin to move around and kick as hard as I can at the barriers surrounding me. I do this for about 3 minutes before there's a soothing sound, singing?

"Hush little baby, don't you cry, Momma's gonna buy you a..."

_'It is singing! Why...why is someone singing to me. Am I hurt? Did I go blind? What happened?'_

I slowly feel consciousness leaving me as I get more and more tired.

_'Oh no.'_

My brain slows down and I fall into a deep sleep.

_**Two weeks later**_

My eyes rip open.

_'Why is there so much pain!'_

My body feels like it's being pushed out a hole that's too small. My head comes out an opening and I can feel air on it as well as two large hands.

"That's it! Push Karli, Push!" comes a loud male voice.

"I am pushing you idiot!" a female voice cries out, grunting.

"One more push, 1, 2, 3. PUSH!"

The woman grunts again before screaming as my body completely comes out of the tight hole.

_'Was I just...reborn?'_

Two large hands pick me up and start to clean me, all the while I'm screaming my lungs out and crying as hard as I can.

_'If I've been reborn that means I died. I died! What about my mom and dad. My brothers, oh God. I'm dead. I died.'_

My mind is circling around the fact that I've died as the large hands wrap me in a soft fabric, a blanket probably, and hand me off to two smaller hands. The hands of my new mother.

_3rd P.O.V._

"Congratulations, it's a baby girl." the male doctor informs the new mother. "What would you like to name her?"

"Araviana Talon Mikami." the mother says. "A-r-a-v-i-a-n-a T-a-l-o-n M-i-k-a-m-i."

The doctor nods at the woman before writing the name down on a clipboard.

The woman smiles down at her new daughter before looking over at the only other male in the room, her husband.

"She's beautiful." he whispers, tears welling up in his eyes.

"She is. And she's all ours." the woman sobs out, happy tears running down her face.

"Hello, sweetheart. I'm your daddy." he says wiggling a finger in front of the young girl, expecting her to grab it.

Instead of grabbing it, however, the young girl continues to scream and cry until eventually she's passed out.

"Is she okay?" the mother asks worriedly.

"Let's call a nurse." the husband says, pushing the call button on the side of his wife's bed.

A few seconds later, a young nurse walks in.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asks, walking over to the parents.

"She's passed out. And she wouldn't stop screaming." the mother says frantically.

"That's perfectly okay. Sometimes babies take longer to get used to the outside world. Here," She holds out her arms. "I'll take her to the nursery so she can sleep it off."

The mother nods and gives her baby girl over to the nurse.

"Thank you." she says, nodding to the woman.

"It's my pleasure, ." the nurse says, smiling down at the baby.

The nurse walks out of the room holding baby Araviana cradled in her arms.

_Araviana's P.O.V._

The blackness slowly disappeared as my eyes cracked open. In it's place were blurry surroundings and bright colors.

_'I'm dead. Oh crap.'_

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I tried my hardest not to cry.

_'They're gone. I'm gone. I'll never see them again.'_

The thoughts kept swirling around in my brain as I began to hyperventilate.

_'No, calm down. Okay. Okay. Where is she?'_

I try to look around the room I've been put in.

_'Baby vison sucks! I can't see anything.'_

All I can see are fuzzy shapes of walls and a nurse walking around. As I am a baby, and babies tend to sleep quite often, I can feel my eyes once again getting heavy and the welcoming darkness is beginning to creep back in.

* * *

_Kaida's P.O.V._

_'What did that idiot do this time.'_

Surrounding me was a warm liquid and I couldn't open my eyes.

_'I guess I have to go find her then.'_

I started wiggling around to see if I could get out of whatever I was in. I kicked lightly at my surroundings, only to find a barrier of some sort blocking me.

_'What is this? Where am I?'_

I kicked a little harder and felt some thing press down on the barrier.

"The little brat sure is lively, huh?"

_'Little...brat? Excuse you!'_

"Only 2 more weeks, my sweet."

_Oh great I'm surrounded by pyschos who are keeping me trapped somewhere._

My brain slowly began to get sluggish and I could feel my movements stopping.

_'Well, I guess I could take a nap. I've got two weeks to figure this out.'_

I allow my consciousness to drift away as I realized something.

_'I'm...alone.' _

**Two weeks later**

My eyes flash open as an indescribable pain shoots through me.

_'Are they torturing me?'_

My body feels like its being pushed out of a toilet paper holder made of steel. I can feel cool air hit my face as it pops out of the opening.

_'Oh crap, what did she drag me into this time?'_

"Push! Only a few more pushes, "

"I know! I'm not stupid doctor!"

_'Push? Doctor?'_

I feel two large hands grab my back as it is pushed out, they hold me lightly until my legs come out. Then, they pull me gently away from where I was.

_'Giant hands, push, doctor. I wasn't...'_

I feel my eyes tear up as the large hands, the doctor I think, clean me and wrap me in something soft.

_'I-I wasn't... reborn...'_

The tears begin to fall from my unopened eyes as a whimper makes its way out of my throat. The whimper soon escalates into full blown screaming.

_'No no no! _

_3rd P.O.V._

"It's a girl, congratulations." the young male doctor says to the couple.

"Why," the woman pauses to take a breath, "is it screaming so loud?"

The doctor looks down at the baby girl in his arms. "It's quite normal for a baby to scream after they've been born."

The man standing next to the woman closes his eyes. "Could you please get it to quite down?"

"That's something you have to do." The doctor says, handing the baby over to the woman.

The woman looks down at the bundle of pink in her arms and glares. "Shush, child."

The baby continues to wail at the woman as tears stream down it's cheeks.

"It didn't work, could you take...her... to the nursery? Maybe she'll calm down there." the man mumbles, sticking a finger in one of his ears.

"Oh, I suppose so." The doctor frowns, grabbing the child from her mother's arms.

"I need a drink and sleep." the woman groans at the man next to her.

"Me too."

The doctor looks down at the bundle in his arms and sighs, walking over to the door.

"The birth certificate is right next to you, I'll be back to pick it up in a moment." he calls out behind him before walking out of the door and down the hall to the nursery.

In the room, the two look over at the piece of paper on the table next to the bed.

"Great, we have to name this thing, too?" The man groans, running a hand down his face.

"It's our kid, of course we do you idiot." The woman says, reaching over and bringing the table across her lap.

"Well, what are we gonna name her? I got no ideas." the man says looking down at the blank certificate.

"Mmm..." the woman hums, "Kaida Hayden Hattori" she says, writing it down.

"Why?" the man asks.

"I just thought of it." the woman deadpans, shoving the table away. "Now go get some booze."

The man sighs, "Okay, my sweet."

The doctor places the baby in an incubator in the nursery.

"You'll be just fine here." he whispers to the baby, now silent and sleeping.

He walks back to the room and picks up the certificate.

"Kaida?" he says to the woman, "Very pretty."

"Yeah, thanks." she mutters.

"If you need anything just press the button on your headboard, a nurse will come." he smiles, pointing to the button.

"Okay." she says, looking at the ceiling.

The doctor walks out of the room and into the nursery, handing the birth certificate to a nurse.

_Kaida's P.O.V._

_'Oh man, what happened.'_

I squint open my eyes and see blurry shapes walking past.

_'Did I get her sight when I was...reborn?'_

My throat tightens at the thought of being reborn.

_'No, I'm a baby. But...I've still been reborn.'_

I blink the tears out of my eyes as I stifle a sob.

_'That means I died. Wait. Where is she?'_

I look around as much as my newborn neck will allow me to. In the room surrounding me there are blurry people, nurses I'm guessing, and bright colors everywhere.

_'What do I do?'_

My eyes begin to slide closed of their own accord and I can feel my brain slowing down.

_'Aw man, teenage brain in a baby? This is going to e really annoying.'_

My eyes close and my brain welcomes the darkness as my consciousness slips away.

* * *

**Author's note!**

**Sorry for the wait! I've actually been writing this chapter for a while but I haven't had time to finish it until now. This chapter and the next one will be flashbacks to when Araviana and Kaida were kids, so you can get a better idea of their backstories.**


End file.
